


Half Past Two

by Swtch_racha



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Sex, Asshole Customer, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Guns, Homophobic Language, Implied Consent, Kissing, M/M, Minho works at a gas station, Overstimulation, Possessive Behavior, Public Sex, Robbery, Smoking, Thief Han Jisung | Han, Threats of Violence, based on true (?) events, crying while having sex, night shift shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:09:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29900211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swtch_racha/pseuds/Swtch_racha
Summary: Dead hours, which meant Minho had another boring shift at the convenience store in the gas station. Nothing exciting really happens during his shift except maybe a chance encounter with a dangerous man who's company he prefers a little bit more than his own.(ft. Minho's incredibly questionable taste in men)
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 16
Kudos: 301





	Half Past Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ujujuu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ujujuu/gifts).



> Happy late birthday Mimi! <3  
> Thank you for putting up with me so much and letting me annoy you. Here's to more jisung and minsung brainrot. I hope you like this, I made sure to try and add literally everything we love about these two. Hopefully, it lives up to the hype <33 ily
> 
> Based on a prompt I got in my cc!  
> 
> 
> Please note this is a work of fiction. No matter how hot the perp is, they're still a criminal. Please don't actually do anything Minho does here, it is very much not advisable T__T

_“...string of robberies… gas stations, convenience stores… male, dark hair, wears a mask…beware...armed and dangerous...This has been Channel News…”_

The TV droned as the nightly news replayed from earlier. The flickering LED lights and constant hum from the fridge accompanied the sound of buzzing insects outside. Minho yawned, readjusting his cap over his eyes. It was close to 3am which meant it was nearing the end of his shift. In about 30 minutes, he can start doing his last check of the inventory, lock up the cash register, turn on the alarms and clock-out. Stretching his arms out, he patted his cheeks to shake himself awake. Staring at the clock, he watched as the hands moved at an impossibly slow pace. 

It’s not like he wanted this job. Minho did amazing in school, on top of working this job as a part-time student with extra-curriculars. He’s been in this job since highschool and as crappy as the hours were, it was a steady income. They treated him well and he hasn’t had any horror stories compared to his coworkers. It was dead hours, that’s why he liked his shift. That, and the fact that he at least has time to do other things in the morning. 

Minho cracked his neck and tapped his fingers restlessly on the counter. No one usually came in during this time. He glanced at the back room door which the employees used as a break room. Maybe he could stay there, he hasn’t been able to rest the whole day and it’s not like anyone needed him. It was nearing the end of his shift anyway. All the employees had the same mantra: anything that happens after he clocks out doesn’t concern him. 

Minho checked the parking lot and gas station one last time before turning the lock on the door. He glanced upward to the corner where a pair of CCTV cameras were positioned, only they hadn’t been working for months and were only there for aesthetic purposes. His boss figured out that no one dared to rob a store with cameras and no one bothered to see if they were working anyway. 

Minho wasn’t worried about leaving the register unmanned. There was a button for a doorbell anyway, in case there was a customer. He grabbed the keys and his phone, heading to the back room. Minho grabbed his hoodie and put it on, feeling the chill in the room. He mastered the art of making any space a passable place to relax. Rearranging packs of 12 tissue rolls and boxes, he managed to make a comfortable enough place to take a nap. Setting his alarm, he brought his uniform cap low before shutting his eyes to rest. 

Minho woke with a start when he heard a noise from outside the room. Groggily, he sat up as the plastic crinkled noisily beneath him. Checking the time, it had only been less than 15 minutes since he had closed his eyes. Groaning, Minho removed his cap and ran his finger through his hair. He didn’t like being woken up from a nap too early, it made him more irritable than usual. 

Yawning, he decided to check what the noise was when he heard a grunt and a crash. A very loud crash. His blood suddenly went cold and he felt fully awake. His hands turned into fists as he controlled his shaking and panic began to settle in. Minho’s mind raced and his brain settled on one possibility. _Someone was robbing the store._

Minho paced in the back room, nearly pulling his hair out. They obviously didn’t know that Minho was here or else he would’ve gotten a much different wake up call. They probably thought the store was empty and decided to hit it while no one was around. The CCTV scare tactic didn’t work either so they probably figured out it wasn’t working. Minho wanted to call the police but it would take ages for them to get to the store and there wasn’t any signal in the back room. He had to think. He needed to know how many people were robbing the store. It could be just one person then Minho could easily overpower them. Unless they had a gun then that was an entirely different story. 

Biting his lip, he wracked his brain for what to do when he recalled something he had heard on the news. A story on a string of gas station robberies in the area but they hadn’t arrested anybody yet. Minho felt his hands get clammy, realizing that this was probably the same guy. That meant, the man robbing his store was familiar with gas station convenience stores. He was probably well aware that there was a panic button by the cashier. Luckily, Minho had thought to put away some money in the safe already so there was significantly less money in the register. 

He tried to calm himself, it was going to be fine. The man would see the nearly empty register and cut his losses and leave, or he would get mad and start shooting. Maybe a stray bullet hits Minho then that’s it, that’s the end. Minho began to panic. He couldn’t die! His cats haven’t had dinner and one of them had a vet appointment tomorrow. He still wanted to do so much more with his life. If he knew he was going to die this young, he probably wouldn’t be wasting his time in this crappy gas station stuck with a boss that didn’t really care. 

Speaking of, his boss would kill him! It didn’t matter if it were a robbery or not, if they lost money from the register or stolen goods, it’d be Minho’s fault. His boss would find a way to dock his pay or make him work more hours. Cursing under his breath, Minho decided he needed to do something. He tried to find anything that could protect him. 

Rummaging through the miscellaneous items in a box in the corner, Minho found a small cutter with a rusted blade. It wasn’t super sharp but it would have to do. He had no plan, but he knew he had to get to that panic button. Minho steeled himself, rolling up his sleeves and unlocked the door. Thankfully, it was quiet and he peeked through the sliver to get a visual on the robbers. 

From this angle, he could only see the back of the store but there was a curved mirror in the top corner of the ceiling that he could use to see the cashier. Minho pushed the door ever so slightly, tiptoeing out and making his way to the back of the aisles. He kept half his mind focused on the sounds coming from the front. Rummaging, a zipper and some other noises that Minho couldn’t place. If his hunch was right, there was only one man in the store and if Minho plays this right, he can overpower them. His knuckles were white from gripping the cutter, glancing at the empty space when he crossed aisles. 

Minho neared the mirror and stopped. He knew he could also be seen so he had to angle himself properly. Minho looked at the mirror and noticed a man behind the counter, dressed in a hoodie and beanie. His face was covered by a ski mask and he had a crowbar and a couple of tools out. Minho gulped, beginning to feel the fear rise up in his throat. This man had done this before, he was clearly much more experienced in robbing places than Minho was at defending them. He shook the thoughts from his head and scurried to the very last aisle, furthest from the cashier side. 

Maybe a pep talk would help but before Minho could say anything, a phone rang out. His heart nearly stopped thinking he had just been caught when the robber picked up. He held the cutter close to his chest before counting to three and taking a peek to get a better look at the perpetrator. 

Minho was squatting on the disgusting linoleum floor, lights flickering overhead. The deafening buzz of the fridge was white noise as he laid his eyes on, probably, the single hottest guy he’s ever seen. Most people would think that was a stretch but Minho was gorgeous himself and calling someone else hot was a big deal to him. And the man on the phone by the register, definitely deserved the title. 

He had pulled off his hat and ski mask in frustration, leaning against the counter. His duffel was nowhere to be seen, it was probably on the floor. He was dressed in a hoodie and had a mop of black hair with some highlights. Full cheeks and pouty lips distracted Minho that he didn’t realize he was caught staring. The man turned slightly and his eyes darted to Minho’s. Minho panicked and flew backward, cursing himself for zoning out. 

His chest rose and fell erratically in panic as the voice stopped and the store became quiet. He clutched the dull cutter like a lifeline as the squeak of shoes on the ground got closer. Minho was running out of options, he didn’t expect confrontation so soon. What’s worse is he saw what he looked like. He remembered hearing that once a victim sees the perpetrator’s face, they were as good as dead. Something about leaving no witnesses. Minho felt a tear pool in the corner of his eye but he blinked it away, trying to pull himself together. He noticed that there were no footsteps and dared to peep around the aisle.

“Hands up.” 

A voice behind Minho made his stomach drop and the cutter fell to the ground with a clatter. His hands were shaking as he held them up, ducking his head down to stare at the floor. He watched as the tip of their shoes drew closer and kicked the cutter away. He stepped carefully around him and Minho shut his eyes tightly in fear. 

“Hands out in front. Now.” 

Shaking, Minho put his arms out in front of him. He was beginning to nervous sweat which was not a cute look for him. Distantly, he thought about how nice the man’s voice was. Not threatening at all and yet still had some authority. Minho tried not to think why his knees were getting weak, if it was the prospect of dying or the extremely cute boy restraining his wrists with a zip tie.

“Okay, get up. Keep your mouth shut.”

Minho’s eyes fluttered open, the lights disorientating him a little. He shook his head slightly and got up, legs still feeling like jelly. He looked up and noticed that the robber had put his ski mask back on. He noticed how his eyes were a pale color. He guessed they were contacts. Minho looked down and noticed belatedly that he had a gun pointed at him and began panicking. 

“O-oh my god-“

“Shut up-“

“Oh my god! You’re going to kill me!”

“I will if you don’t shut up!”

Minho bit his lip, his hands coming up to cover his mouth. He had to calm down. It won’t help if he panicked. He had to try to stay calm in the face of a gun being pointed at him. He felt faint. Minho was trying not to spiral and hadn’t noticed that the man was still talking to him. 

“Wha-?”

“I said shut your pretty ass up and turn around. Walk.”

The man was flicking the gun to the side, gesturing for him to turn. Minho nodded and turned around, now more anxious that the man was behind him. He needed to distract himself so he focused on other things. The bugs flying into the bulb, the colorful bags of chips or the fact that the robber called him pretty. That was a mistake because suddenly, he felt his heart begin to race once more. A flush already reaching the tip of his ears. Now Minho had to calm down for two very different reasons. He was trying his best to breathe calmly when he felt the presence of someone behind him. 

“I’m not going to ask again. I said walk.” The man had touched the barrel to his back, making him flinch. He felt a shiver run down his spine but he wasn’t sure if it was because of the gun or the sound of the man’s voice whispering in his ear. 

Minho walked forward, unsure where he was being led. He reached the end of the aisle and turned when the doorbell rang. The sharp ding nearly made the pair jump in shock. Minho’s ass hit the ground as the robber slammed his back against the fridge, still surprised from the sudden sound. He was still holding the gun and Minho thought that one false move and he could’ve been shot. He felt himself feel faint again. 

“What was that?” Minho registered late that the question was directed at him. 

“Huh?”

“Who the fuck did you call!” The man quickly recovered and aimed the gun at Minho, who was still on the ground. Panicking, Minho held his hands up to protect himself and spoke with a low tone to calm him. 

“N-no one, okay? That’s just the doorbell for the customers. N-no one usually comes in at this time. S-so I… I lock up and they know to use that if they want to come in. That’s all…” 

The man lowered his gun, he seemed satisfied with his answer. Minho breathed a sigh of relief when the doorbell rang out again and this time it was followed up with forceful raps that shook the door. 

“Hey! I can see you! Open up!” Minho wanted to scream for help but he knew he had to play it smart. He heard the man swear under his breath. In a flash, he was pulled up from where he was on the ground. The man tucked the gun in the pocket of his hoodie and brought something from his back. It was a knife and Minho felt his eyes widen. He resisted as the robber pulled his hands towards him. The man grunted and cut through the zip tie. 

“Listen up, you make one wrong move or say anything, I will shoot you.” Minho was still in shock and confused. The man manhandled him, fixing his clothes and even flattening his hair. 

“You said no one comes here at this time?”

“N-no. Usually just a few regulars that know we’re still open at this time…”

“Fuck…” 

Minho watched as the man bit his lip, tapping his foot. He fidgeted with his jacket until the man straightened up. He reached up and behind his head and began pulling his mask off. Minho held his breath as the boy bent over and the mask was pulled completely off, letting his hair fall over. He straightened back up and ran his fingers through his hair. This was either some sick joke or he was in a dream because Minho swears he watched that happen in slow motion. 

“Okay, this is what you’re gonna do. You’re gonna go to the door and let whoever the fuck that is, in. You’re gonna let them do their business. They’re gonna pay then, get the fuck out. You say one word and I’ll shoot you and him, got that?” The man had brought out the gun and held it against his stomach. Minho felt his knees nearly give out from both the threat and from how close the man was. He had stepped even closer, whispering the threat under his breath and Minho’s eyes couldn’t stop glancing at his lips. Minho merely nodded while lamenting on the inside at how more hot people are getting into crime. It did not bode well for his health. 

The man nudged him and Minho was spurred into action. This was fine, he could do this. He was trained to put on a good customer face. He could keep up this facade even with a dangerous man behind him wielding a gun. Minho appeared between the aisles and the customer spotted him from outside. They knocked once more and Minho hurried to the door. He felt the robber shadowing him, lagging behind and trying to blend in as a customer. 

“Sorry, I was in the back.” Minho put on an apologetic smile and fumbled with the lock. Once it was unlocked, the door suddenly flew open with such force that he was knocked back. Luckily, Minho was caught by the robber who was standing behind him. He quickly pulled himself up and mumbled a quick thank you before scurrying off to the register. Minho could have sworn he heard the robber say asshole but he wasn’t sure. 

The customer was unfortunately one of Minho’s shift’s regular. A huge lumbering guy that smelled heavily of alcohol and sweat and something that’s been dead for two weeks. He had horrible manners that were practically non-existent. Thankfully, he never stayed for long nor did he interact much with Minho. He was usually in the store for either a bag of chips or a beer and a cigarette. The robber didn’t have to worry about Minho crying out for help, he much preferred his company over this jerk. 

The robber slipped in behind him and stayed at the other end of the counter. He leaned on his elbow, looking very casual as he held the gun by his hip. He kept it hidden under the counter as he pointed it at Minho. He had his hood up, obscuring his face slightly. Minho tried his best to keep his mind off of him. He fiddled with the pens on the counter, hoping that the man was done perusing the store. He felt a mixture of relief and renewed anxiety as the man approached, praying to any god listening he didn't notice that he was being held at gunpoint. 

The man dumped his items on the counter and Minho made quick work of them. The air was tense as the scanner beeping echoed in the store. One item wasn’t scanning and Minho felt like he was sweating more than usual. He was punching in the numbers when he noticed the man was staring at the robber. Minho gulped, hoping he didn’t ask any questions but of course, clearly, Minho has shit out of luck. 

“Who the fuck are you?” 

Minho felt his heart stop. The robber would have to call an ambulance at this point because he wasn’t convinced he was having a stroke. He froze, terrified that the robber would shoot the customer and him for engaging. Minho spared him a glance and noticed that the robber was also looking at the customer.

“What’s it to you?” Minho noticed how much sharper his words were. He couldn’t tell what he was thinking with his face still covered by the hood but it was an obvious contrast to how he spoke to Minho. He glanced at the customer and noticed a vein popping on his forehead. The customer was flushed not just from the alcohol, but also from anger. 

“Just that no customers allowed back there. Store policy.” Minho was bewildered, wondering when any of the night shift customers gave a fuck about rules. 

“And what? You the manager?” 

“Nah.”

“Then shut the fuck up.” Minho whipped his head around, trying to get the robber to shut up. He didn’t know why he was even talking with the customer. He was twice their size and was now heaving like an angry bull. Minho wanted to smack the robber for not helping. 

“U-um, no, it’s okay. I-I let him back here… because he’s…” Minho cleared his throat. He now had both of their attention. He glanced down and saw the gun still pointed towards him and looked back up at the customer. If the man made a fuss, the robber might fed up and shoot them. He didn’t think he could call the cops in time either. The robber was still slouching in the corner and Minho realized he was standing closest to the panic button. The customer stared at him expectantly and Minho just blurted out the first thing he thought of. 

“...he’s… he’s, um, my boyfriend.” 

It was like Minho dropped a bomb. He could feel his ears ringing. It was pin drop silence. He held his breath and hoped the customer would stop asking stupid questions and endangering their lives. He didn’t dare glance at the robber, fearing what his face would reveal. He was blushing so much his cheeks felt hot. Minho cleared his throat and went back to punching in the item code. Once everything was scanned, he brought out a bag and began packing them. He thought they were in the clear when he passed the bag to the customer but then, he grabbed Minho’s wrist. 

“S-sir! I’m going to have to ask you nicely to-“

“So you’re a fag?” _Oh no._ Minho felt his eyes widen, feeling the man’s grip tighten. He bit his lip to keep in his whimper, watching the bag of items fall on the ground. 

“Sir. Please don’t use that language and please let go of me.” Minho hated the fact he couldn’t punch this homophobic fucker in the face. His job was on the line but seriously, his manager couldn’t possibly be angry if he defended himself, right? Minho was about to tell the man off when the robber moved. 

“Hey, he said hands off, asshole.” The robber had stepped closer, crowding in Minho’s space. He was gripping the man’s wrist which sort of a feat considering how fat the wrist was. Minho was confused as to why the robber was helping him. 

“I’m not talking to you, homo. I’m talking to pretty boy over here.” Minho felt his stomach curdle. The man had clearly drank earlier and he was sure he could get drunk from his breath alone. Minho glanced next to him and realized the robber had pulled his hood off, revealing a very boyish face. His hair was a bit messy, the white blonde streaks reminding him of a skunk. He had a strong jaw that was offset with very round cheeks but his eyes were cold and hardened as he stared the man down. He bared his teeth and in a surprising move, wrapped his arm around Minho’s shoulder. Minho immediately tensed up, unsure of what was happening. 

“Well, guess what pal? This pretty boy doesn’t wanna talk to you. So why don’t you get your dirty fucking hands of my fucking boyfriend before I do it for you?” 

He felt his heart nearly stop when the robber called him ‘his boyfriend’. Admittedly, it had a nice ring to it, he could get used to him being called that. Minho zoned back in when he heard a click and a silent swish close to his ear. He noticed the man staring at his shoulder and he dared to peek. The robber had brought and revealed a rather large looking knife. Minho’s eyes bulged as the robber leaned in closer to him, his hair flopping over his eyes. 

It was an obvious threat. The man stared at the robber but he was clearly not back down and glanced at Minho who was now fidgeting, avoiding his eyes. It was tense and no one dared move a muscle till the man let go of Minho. He breathed sigh of relief and quickly cradled his wrist to his chest. The robber grabbed his shoulder and turned to face him. Minho’s eyebrows drew together, still confused. The robber carefully took his wrist and turned it over as if to check if there was a mark. Minho went soft from the concern but felt his heart begin to race from the contact. It would have been a nice ending but apparently the man wasn’t done yet. 

“You think I’m afraid of some fucking kid’s knife?” The man straightened up and reached behind him. The robber tensed up immediately and quickly stepped in between the customer and him. Minho found himself standing behind the robber who was loosely fiddling with his knife. 

“I think you should be, if you knew how many pigs I’ve cut with this.” He was getting more and more heated but Minho didn’t want this to escalate further. Without thinking, he touched the robber on the back between his shoulders. He made a noise of surprise at how muscular his back was but that wasn’t the point right now. Minho wanted him to stop agitating the customer but the robber shrugged him off. 

“You threatening me, boy? How about now, huh?” The customer brought his hands back up and pointed a gun at the two. Curse the country’s lax gun laws. Minho wanted to scream but he forced himself to calm down. He’s been at the opposite end of two guns now, which was insane and way more than any normal person should experience. All he could think of was this was not how he expected his shift to go. 

Minho felt his heart race, trying to figure out what to do when the boy reached into his pocket. He was reaching for his gun. Minho watched in horror as he also drew his gun. He had to de-escalate the situation and fast. 

“O-okay, why don’t we all just calm down? Okay?” Minho had a hand on the robber’s shoulder and the other palm out to the customer. His voice was soft and calm but the robber merely side-eyed him. Minho rolled his eyes and squeezed his shoulder as if to ask him to cooperate. 

“Why don’t we just calm down and drop the weapons, okay? We don’t want the cops to get involved, _babe.”_ He punctuated his remark with a squeeze on the robber’s shoulder as if to remind him what would happen if the police came. The customer started to also get shifty at the mention of any law enforcement. 

“Are you threatening me? You son of a-“

“Hey! You don’t get to talk to him like that!” Minho wanted to scream at the robber when the customer aimed at Minho. In the back of his head, he thought it was sweet in some twisted way that the robber was protecting him but he quickly shook those thoughts away. The customer looked slightly panicked as the robber kept his gun at him. 

“Hey! Everybody, just stay calm. This was just a misunderstanding and we can all just walk away from this. Okay?” Minho began calmly walking out from behind the counter and towards the customer. He needed to get him out and he was so close to the door. Minho had his arms out and tried his best to look non-threatening. 

He tried to signal at the robber to drop his weapon. Minho clicked his tongue and the robber side-eyed him. He drew his eyebrows together and began gesturing with his head to drop the gun. The robber on the other hand mouthed a ‘no’ and kept the gun aimed. The two went back and forth like that, trapped in a silent argument. Minho had half his attention on the man who was confused at the now mute conversation the two were having. He cleared his throat and caught his attention. 

“Listen, he’ll lower his weapon and you lower yours, okay? I’ll just take this bag of items and you can just walk away. Is that okay?” Minho needed to school his features but he couldn’t resist the look of disgust as the man’s skin shined under the horrible lighting, coated with a light sheen of sweat. He heard a stifled laughter and noticed it came from the robber who quickly looked away from him. He must’ve caught Minho’s face and it made him blush for some reason. The customer still looked skeptical as he shakily aimed at Minho who was slowly picking up the bag of items from the floor. 

“Okay, I’ll give you these items when you lower your weapon, sir.”

“He hasn’t, yet.” The man’s gruff voice was beginning to annoy Minho who had noticed that it was nearing the end of his shift. He lamented having to stay any longer but now he had no choice. 

“But he will, right? _Babe_?” Minho emphasized his last word with a sharp look at the robber. The two stared each other down but no one could really win against Minho in a battle of wills. 

The robber sighed, grumbling under his breath as he dropped his gun. Minho breathed out a sigh of relief and watched as the customer slowly put the gun in his holster. He approached Minho who held out the bag. The customer was close when in a flash Minho grabbed the man’s fat wrist and bent it backward, making him scream. Minho grunted and spun the man into an arm lock, and knocked his legs from under him, bringing him to his knees then finally, slamming his face to the ground. He could hear a gasp from somewhere above him as he panted, a knee digging into the man’s back. Minho bent down close to his ear. 

“If you ever tell anyone of what happened here or my boyfriend, I will end you. Understand?” The customer groaned and whimpered, nodding his head frantically as Minho pulled his arm and nearly dislocated his shoulder. His mouth was open in a silent scream until Minho let go. 

He was in tears as he got up and Minho shoved the bag of items in his arms. The man glanced and noticed the robber smiling at him, wiggling his fingers as he said goodbye. He looked pissed but also terrified of Minho and scurried off into the night. Minho let out a sigh of relief when he heard slow clapping. 

“Wow, if I knew you could do that, I definitely wouldn't have tried to rob you.” The robber was sucking on a lollipop he had nicked and hopped over the counter, nearly kicking the display. Minho blushed, remembering the situation he was in before someone had interrupted. 

“Um… yeah, I took a couple martial arts in highschool…”

“Yo, that was really cool. It was just like a movie!” Minho chuckled, the robber was so excited it was as if he had forgotten his real goal. Minho rubbed his neck before shrugging off the compliments. 

“It was nothing.”

“Oh yeah? Then why didn’t you do it to me when I threatened you?” 

“O-oh, uhh….” Minho was not expecting that question. The robber eyed him curiously, cocking his head to the side. He tongued his cheek, swirling the lollipop in his mouth. Minho felt his mouth dry. 

If they had met at a different time and place, he was sure he’d try to flirt with him to get a number but unfortunately, it was neither the time nor place for that. He was being careless in the face of an armed robber. Minho could’ve easily hit the panic button and called the police but a stupid part of him didn’t want this boy to end up rotting in jail. 

“W-well, it’s… because… I, uh, didn’t-“

“Didn’t what?” The robber cocked his eyebrow, hands in his pockets as he waited for Minho to answer. Minho had crossed his arms, biting his lip while he debated whether or not to expose himself. 

“D-didn’t, um, want to…”

“Because…?” The robber had stepped a bit closer, bending down to catch Minho’s eye. He was definitively looking everywhere but the robber. The other boy smirked around the candy, taking it out and hummed thoughtfully, tapping it on his lips. Minho pinched his nose before sighing. 

“Because I found you cute, okay? There I said it.” Minho shut his eyes, waiting for the robber to laugh. It was incredibly stupid of him really. No matter how young and boyish this man was, he was still here to rob him and if his memory serves him right, this man had hit several other gas stations before. Although the suspect hadn’t been caught yet, Minho was sure this was the guy. He waited for a response until he opened his eyes and noticed the robber staring at him in shock. He had a blush high on his cheeks and Minho noticed how his lips were heart shaped as he gaped at him. 

“What?”

“You think… I’m cute?” 

“Yeah, so what?” Minho huffed, turning away as he crossed his arms tightly. It was embarrassing enough having to say it outloud, it didn’t help having to repeat it. 

“N-no, it’s just… well, I did hold you at gunpoint. It’s just not what I was expecting.” The robber scoffed before rubbing his neck. Minho was still looking away, blushing furiously at how stupid this whole situation was. 

“Yeah, well… whatever. Here tie me back up again.” Minho held his arms out expectantly. 

“Woah, heh, kinky.” Minho’s head snapped back and noticed how the robber was stifling his laughter. He held the lollipop in one hand while covering his mouth with his fist. 

“What!” Minho spluttered, blushing worse than before it was even possible. He wanted to hit the man but hesitated. He shouldn’t forget this man was still armed. 

“You were the one who did it first!”

“Well, that was before I found out you might actually like it, baby. I feel I should be asking for a safeword right now.” The robber teased, smirking at Minho. He looked like he was thoroughly enjoying making Minho squirm. Minho watched as the robber tried to stifle his laughter, covering his mouth but his heart shaped smile was so big it peeked out of the corners. Minho’s heart raced, once more forgetting the real purpose of the boy’s presence and being completely taken over by his infatuation for the boy. 

Minho was too busy staring at the boy and he hadn’t realized that it’s been a few seconds of silence. Neither of them spoke, the air was tense with something other than fear. Minho’s eyes trailed down from his face to his hands which were clenching and unclenching as if he was unsure. His eyes trailed back up and he noticed the flush that creeped down his neck. The robber cleared his throat effectively breaking the moment. He walked over to the counter and fetched another zip tie from his bag. 

Minho wordlessly followed, putting his hands out as the robber turned. It was quiet save for the squeaking of their shoes on the ground and the zipper on the duffel. In contrast from the earlier instance, this time the robber held Minho’s wrists carefully. Looping the tie, he pulled it until it was secure. He murmured, asking if it was uncomfortable and Minho simply shook his head no. 

Minho waited for the robber to let go but for some reason, he didn’t. The robber swiped his thumb over his bound wrists, feeling the smooth skin in comparison to the rough pads of his fingertips. He turned Minho’s hands over, brushing his thumb over his knuckles. Minho grimaced at his wounded knuckles, the aftermath from his boxing lessons. 

They found themselves standing close like the way they did earlier. Except now, there was no customer to perform for. The robber had no reason to pretend he liked Minho or wasn’t going to shoot him if he made a wrong move. His breath hitched as the robber held his hands and began tracing higher on his forearm, following the prominent lines of his veins. Minho watched as his fingers trailed upward, stopping short where his hoodie sleeve was bunched up. He inhaled shakily, feeling the burn in his chest from taking too many shallow breaths. His heart was pounding like crazy. He didn’t know what the robber would do next but he knew for sure that he no longer feared him. 

Minho looked up from where he was being touched and took the opportunity to study the robber’s face. His hair was a bit long, obscuring his features as he looked down. His eyes followed the slope of his nose down to his lips. They were parted slightly, tongue peeking out to wet them. They were chapped but still looked soft and Minho wondered if they tasted like candy. 

Unconsciously, Minho stepped forward. It was a small movement, so as not to scare the robber, but it still made the other boy freeze up. Terrified he had ruined the moment, Minho nearly took a step back when he was held in place. The robber looked up, his eyes narrowing as flitted over Minho’s features like he was looking for something. Minho’s eyes immediately avoided his stare, afraid that the look in his eye would reveal too much. He swallowed against the lump in his throat and allowed the robber to study him. His hold on his bound wrist was beginning to slacken, dropping them lower and bringing Minho closer. The plastic tie dug into his skin, a searing reminder of who this person was but Minho could only register how the distance between them had lessened significantly. 

A part of him rationalized that the robber was probably feeling good about the fact that Minho found him cute. Or maybe he felt bad that Minho had fallen for his roguish charms and pitied him. He hated that, he didn’t want someone’s pity. Sure, his taste in men has obviously led to questionable decisions— i.e. the man robbing his store, but he still had his pride and he’d rather not have a pity fuck from some random stranger, no matter how cute. 

Minho pulled himself together and began shrugging the robber off. The other boy made a noise of surprise as he had just snapped back to reality. 

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’? Aren’t you going to go back to robbing the store?”

“Oh, right.” Minho eyed the robber curiously as he shifted on his, looking unsure. 

“What’s wrong?” The robber scratched the back of his head. 

“No, it’s just… well, now I feel bad because-“

“Oh no, no, none of that.” Minho began stepping back, shaking his head. 

“What?” 

“No, I don’t want your pity. If you’re here to rob the store then, rob it.” The robber looked incredibly confused at what Minho was saying but he was on a roll to try and save his dignity. 

“You… want me to rob you?”

“Huh? No! I mean, I just… I don’t want your pity, okay! Just because I like you doesn’t mean-“

“Wait, you like me?” 

Minho froze. He had begun to walk away intent on sitting somewhere in the back while the man robbed the store unimpeded. There were no cameras anyway, his boss would never find out that he was allowing this to happen. Plus, he could always call the police after and claim he was a victim of the masked robber which, again, he really was. Minho cursed under his breath, not expecting to expose himself once more. He stood still as the squeaks from the robber’s shoes drew closer. He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt himself be turned around. There was a significant amount of body heat in front of him, indicating that the robber was close, very close. He tried not to breathe, not wanting to distract himself with the smell of this man when he felt a hand on his jaw. Minho’s eyes fluttered open as his face was turned towards the robber. 

In that moment, Minho stared into those deep eyes. They were pale and bright, staring back at him with a question. He couldn’t stop himself from leaning in unconsciously, it felt like trying to stop a speeding train. Minho leaned in, eyes falling shut as his lips touched the robber’s. It was a soft peck, barely a brush but it made every nerve in Minho’s body sing. He pressed against him, his bound hands going up and clutching the front of his hoodie. He moved his head to the side and the robber sighed, leaning into him. His hands felt tentative on Minho’s shoulder, like he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to touch. 

Minho lamented being in a hoodie, unable to feel his hand on his skin when he felt his lips move. It was suddenly too real and Minho’s eyes flew open. Without thinking, he pushed the robber away with a gasp. Staring at the other boy in horror, who in turn was staring at him in confusion. 

“Wha-“

“Fuck! Fuck! Oh my god, we kissed! I kissed you! Oh jesus, I- what the fuck is wrong with me?” 

Minho was spiraling. What the fuck was he doing? This is an armed robber who was set to rob the store. Pretend boyfriend or not, this man was dangerous and Minho thought it was a great idea to make out with him. The robber hadn’t said anything, touching his lips in disbelief. Minho wanted to hit himself for being so stupid. Maybe it was Stockholm syndrome or whatever the fuck else. Minho belatedly realized he had an opening and glanced at the counter. He looked back to the robber who had looked at Minho at the same time, he glanced at the counter as if reading Minho’s mind. 

The two sprung into action. Minho bolted for the register, moving quickly to get behind the counter to the panic button when a body slammed into his. His breath was knocked out of his lungs as he hit the display rack. The robber was breathing raggedly, holding him against the wall. He had grabbed Minho’s bound wrists and with his free arm, trapped Minho against him. He seemed slimmer than Minho but he was still strong. Minho struggled, so close to the button but still so far. 

“Stop it!”

“No!”

“Stop struggling!” Minho’s upper body was trapped so he bucked his hips in an attempt to throw the other man off. 

“Calm down already!”

“No! You’re going to kill me!”

“What? Who the fuck said so?”

“You did dumbass!” Minho’s face was screwed up in disbelief. Did this guy actually forget his earlier death threats to Minho? The robber had the decency to look ashamed. Surprisingly, he let Minho go. Minho narrowed his eyes, not trusting what he was going to say. 

“Listen, I’m sorry for earlier. What if I said I won’t rob the store anymore, yeah?”

“What?”

“Just hear me out-“

“Why the fuck should I believe you?” 

“Fine. Call the cops then.”

Minho eyed him as he stepped back, giving Minho unbarred access to the panic button. If he pressed it, it would notify police and they would send someone over. It wasn’t instant but it was a guarantee. If they came, they’d arrest the robber and his reign of terror on 24-hr gas station convenience stores would end. He’d go to jail and Minho wouldn’t see him or his cute round cheeks or his heart shaped smile again. He lifted his hands, his finger hovering over the button. Minho stole a glance at the robber who stood a few steps away with his hands up. He touched the button, thinking about the robber’s future. Minho cursed under his breath, damn him for being such a sucker for a cute boy. 

Minho’s hands dropped and he stepped away from the button, turning to face the robber. The other man breathed a sigh of relief and walked towards him when Minho held his hand up to stop him. 

“Fine, I’ll hear you out but first two things.”

“O-okay.” The robber nodded, wiping his palms on his pants. 

“First, cut this stupid ziptie and second, tell me your name.” The robber had moved forward already cutting away at the tie when he paused. He looked up but quickly ducked down from Minho’s stare. He chuckled before cutting the plastic completely. 

“Sure, my name’s Jisung.” He looked up from under his lashes, placing the knife and broken tie on the counter. 

“I-I’m Minho.”

“Hi, Minho.” There was a bit of awkward tension between them now that they were no longer strangers. Jisung cleared his throat before grabbing his knife and stuffing it in his bag. Minho rubbed his wrists, noticing the angry red mark. 

“Oh crap, let me see that.”

“Ah, n-no it’s fine…” Minho waved him off but Jisung grabbed his hands to examine the marks left by the zip tie. He gulped, blushing at the sudden contact. His stomach fluttered, turning as Jisung brushed over the sensitive skin. 

“Sorry about that.”

“Oh, um, it’s okay.” Minho waved his hand dismissively as Jisung smiled at him before letting go. In hindsight, maybe introducing themselves made things awkward. It was far too real now. This man was no longer just a robber, he was Jisung and try as he might, he was still incredibly attractive. Minho was never the shy type, he was always the first to approach but right now, he was considerably flustered. 

“So… what now?” Jisung bit his lip, looking at Minho expectantly. Distantly, Minho wondered what had become of the candy the boy had stolen but then again, there were more important matters. 

“Well, now… you’re free to go.”

“I’m free… to go…”

“Yup! Free to go and I promise not to tell anyone about you. We can just pretend this night never happened.” Minho tapped his fingers restlessly. He tried not to over analyze the slight disappointment in Jisung’s voice. This was for the best. Both of them can go on with their lives. Minho working this crap job and Jisung going back to… something less honest. Minho inhaled sharply, looking around when Jisung began walking forward, making him step back until he was crowded against the wall once more. 

“W-what?”

“What if I don’t want to go?” Jisung had his face close to Minho’s, inches away from touching. Minho was nearly cross-eyed, trying to maintain eye contact. 

“Don’t want… to go…” He had no idea where Jisung was going with this. 

“Yes, Minho. What if I don’t want to pretend this night didn’t happen and we didn’t meet? What then?”

“I… um, then…” Minho was at a loss. He didn’t know what Jisung wanted from him. He had given him the permission to leave and even promised not to tell anyone. He was free to leave without the police being involved, it was probably the best outcome for him. 

“Then what Minho? Or do I have to threaten you again for you to kiss me like that?” Minho’s brain short-circuited at the mention of the kiss. Did this mean Jisung liked it? Liked him too? Minho felt his eyes widen as Jisung watched him expectantly. He opened his mouth to respond when Jisung clearly had enough, rolling his eyes before cutting the distance between them. 

Minho’s eyes fluttered shut as Jisung kissed him. His hands curled into the front of his hoodie, pulling him impossibly closer. Jisung held the back of his neck and his other hand ran through his hair. Minho felt his eyes roll back as his nails dragged on his scalp, letting out a whine. Jisung pulled away to breathe, only for Minho to chase his lips again. It was addictive, he tasted sweet like candy and adrenaline. He was dangerous, he still was. Minho wrapped his arms around him, feeling his arms and shoulders. Their fronts pressed together and Minho felt the imprint of the gun in his pocket. It shouldn’t have excited him but it did and clearly, Minho was all in for bad choices tonight. 

They pulled apart, panting. Minho began pulling his hoodie off, the cool air hitting his warm skin and making him sigh in relief. Jisung had done the same taking his hoodie and accidentally lifting his shirt in the process. Minho stared unabashedly at his exposed stomach until his head popped out and Jisung dumped the hoodie on the counter. He surged forward, grabbing Minho, making him gasp. He let his tongue slip in and Minho felt his hands begin to wander. Minho was starting to get impatient, pulling at his shirt. Jisung chuckled into the kiss, kissing him still. 

“What’s wrong, baby?” Jisung mumbled against Minho’s lips. Minho didn’t like pet names but coming from Jisung, they hit a little different. 

“Take it off. Let me see you.” He was pulling the shirt as if to emphasize his point. 

“Shit, Minho. You and the rest of the town.” Minho paused, pulling away completely as Jisung smirked. Minho had completely forgotten that they were behind the counter, making out in front of the giant window. 

He glanced behind Jisung, thinking about the backroom but it was far and it wasn’t any different. There was no bed anyway. Jisung cocked his head to the side in question when Minho let go and grabbed their hoodies. He placed them on the ground before sitting down against the wall, facing the register. Jisung stared in disbelief as Minho made grabby hands. He knelt down, level with Minho. From this position, they were hidden by the display and counter. Minho grabbed Jisung and kissed him. Their knees would definitely pay the price later but right now, they couldn’t think about anything but each other. 

Jisung left one searing kiss before pulling away, making Minho whine. Jisung smirked before pulling off his shirt. Minho drank in the newly exposed skin when Jisung pushed his uniform up, exposing his chest. Minho managed to only pull one arm out when Jisung latched onto his neck and began kissing under his jaw down to his shoulder. Minho leaned his head back, bumping the cabinet slightly. He whined, high pitched as Jisung began to lick and nibble at his skin. 

“Fuck, Jisung-“

“Mmm…” Jisung had one arm wrapped around Minho’s middle, his back arching and the other was supporting their bodies. Minho reached one hand up and ran his fingers through Jisung’s hair. He sighed shakily and Minho wanted more. 

Jisung began kissing lower, scraping his teeth against Minho’s collarbones. He was sitting cross legged in between Minho’s legs. He had Minho sat on his lap, his crotch digging into his ass. Minho had both hands on the ground, supporting his body, with his back arched as he chased the sensations from Jisung’s mouth. Jisung was kissing down his chest, his breath shaking as he neared his nipples. Jisung paused looking up, as if seeking permission. Minho shakily nodded his head and Jisung dipped back down to lick at the sensitive nub. Minho threw his head back in a gasp. 

It had been so long since he’d slept with someone even for a quickie. He was so busy with work and other things that he’s barely had the time to go out and hook up. Minho tried to stifle his moan, slapping a hand over his mouth as Jisung began circling his tongue before licking his nipple with the flat of his tongue. The arm left to support his body shook as he clasped his hand over his mouth. Jisung sucked, rolling his nipple in his mouth, intent on making Minho moan louder. Minho cried out when Jisung scraped his teeth over before moving to the other nipple. He repeated the same abuse and Minho hadn’t realized that he was rolling his hips down onto his dick. Jisung was hard, very obviously hard and if what he was feeling against him was anything to go by, Jisung was definitely packing. 

Minho grabbed Jisung’s hair, pulling him off his chest completely. He hissed at the sudden cold air but noticed that Jisung’s eyes were glosses over, pupils blown wide. 

“Jisung-ah! Wait- ah! Ah!” Minho tried to speak but Jisung had taken to playing with his sensitive nipples, flicking them. His fingertips alternated between barely brushing them and rubbing them. Minho pulled Jisung’s hair again, trying to get him to focus. 

“Jisung!”

“What?” Jisung licked his lips, mouth still parted as he played with Minho’s chest. He was rocking slightly against Minho unconsciously. 

“I want…” Minho paused. Were they really going to do this? Here? On the dirty linoleum floor that Minho walked on every day? He had the hoodies positioned under his body and he knew there were condoms and lube for sale on the display. Minho bit his lip, still unsure when Jisung kissed him and he relaxed. 

“Shh, hey, we don’t have to do anything. It’s okay.” He was moving his hands up and down Minho’s sides to soothe him. Minho noticed how he was still hard but Jisung didn’t want to do anything Minho didn’t want either. Minho grabbed the back of his neck and kissed him, sighing against his lips. 

“No, it’s okay. I want to.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah, want you to fuck me.” Jisung surged forward suddenly, their teeth clicking as they hit each other. Minho breathed in through his nose as they began to kiss with renewed fervor. He began to whine, rolling his hips as if to remind Jisung. The other boy hushed him and pulled away. He went to get up and Minho moved away, allowing Jisung to kneel up. 

Peeking over the counter, Jisung checked the windows before reaching over for a box of condoms and lube. He struggled a bit, gripping the counter as his arm stretched but he managed to grab it. Jisung turned back around, sitting across from Minho who was now hugging his knees. 

“Wait, how do we do this?” The two began moving around, trying to find a good position. They stripped to their underwear and ended with Minho laying down on the hoodies, laying down parallel to the counter for more space. The two kissed, Jisung’s finger danced under Minho’s waistband. Not wanting to waste any more time, Minho pushed his underwear down, letting Jisung take them all the way off. He knelt between Minho’s legs and he pushed his knees back until Minho held them against his chest. 

“You okay?”

“Mhm, I’m okay.” 

Minho breathed in and out calmly to try and relax. Jisung massaged the back of his thighs, the pads of his fingers ghosting over his hole. He felt a shiver all the way up his spine when Jisung began to kiss his thighs. 

“Huh?”

“Shhh, you’re so tense.” Jisung’s voice rumbled as he pressed kisses against his inner thigh. Minho’s leg shook from the effort of being held up when Jisung took them and threw them over his shoulders. Minho made a noise of surprise. 

Jisung licked up his perineum to his balls and his dick. Minho nearly choked on air as Jisung mouthed at his dick. His hands flew to his thick hair as Jisung slipped in the head and swallowed Minho down. Minho threw his head back, digging it into the unforgiving floor. He was no longer holding in the noises he was making, completely gone. Minho moaned as Jisung sucked him and swirled his tongue around the head, digging slightly into the slit. He began tugging Jisung’s hair, he felt his thighs tense but he didn’t want to cum yet. Minho whined, hips bucking up into Jisung’s mouth. Jisung pulled off, kissing his waist before reaching for the lube. 

Minho heard the crinkle of plastic and took advantage of the break. He tried his best to catch his breath when he heard the pop of the cap. Minho raised his head to see Jisung coating his fingers with lube. His fingers were longer than his and hopefully, they’d reach father than his. Jisung set the lube aside and repositioned Minho’s legs. He knelt in between them and let his fingers slip between his cheeks. Minho felt a blush on his cheeks as Jisung traced around the hole, teasing him. Minho kicked him lightly with his foot, making him snicker. 

“Sure about this?”

“Yes. Yes, I’m sure.” Jisung kissed his knee before pushing one finger in. Minho groaned, letting his head fall back as his hole stretched. He had forgotten how it felt. He focused on trying to relax and Jisung put more lube as he thrusted the finger shallowly until it went all the way in. The sounds made Minho blush as Jisung thrusted his finger. 

Minho wiggled, signalling that he was okay. Jisung smiled, kissing his thighs as he slipped in two and worked Minho up to three. Minho exhaled shakily, jerking himself off so he wouldn’t go soft. Jisung was spreading his finger inside him, moving around until he brushed against his prostate. Minho gripped himself tightly as he gasped. He felt the electricity shoot up from his toes to the top of his head. Jisung mumbled something but Minho could only think of how he was now aiming for the bundle of nerves. Minho cried out, his hips bucking up as he rode Jisung’s fingers. The boy smirked, biting his lip as Minho’s body rippled beneath him. He kept up the movement as he bent down and licked Minho’s nipple. Minho cried out, a little too loudly. Jisung chuckled and Minho swatted his arm. He continued to lick and suck his nipple as he thrusted in and out, hitting his prostate every so often. 

“Fuck! Fuck, ah, Jisung! Fuck!”

“Fuck, baby, you sound so hot.” Jisung mumbled against his chest, kissing and biting his skin. Minho cried out from the pain and the pleasure all mixing together, shutting his brain down. 

“Please! Please- fuck, ah! Jisung-“ 

“Shh, shh, it’s okay, I got you, baby.” Minho hadn’t noticed he was babbling until Jisung kissed him. Shushing him as he pulled his fingers out, making Minho whine at the emptiness. 

He quickly pulled his underwear down, not bothering to take it all the way off. He fumbled, nearly ripping the box in two as he grabbed a condom. Tearing it open, he rolled it on and grabbed Minho’s hips. Minho arched his back as Jisung held him in his lap. He rubbed his dick against him, letting it slip in between his cheeks and tease his hole. 

“Hey, hey, calm down baby. I’m right here.”

“Please…” Jisung had a hand on Minho’s stomach to stop him from moving so much. He poured a little too much lube on himself but it was fine. Jisung slicked himself up before guiding it to Minho’s hole. The two paused, looking at each other. Minho nodded and Jisung began to push in. 

Minho gripped Jisung’s arm and he paused, thrusting shallowly to get him accustomed. Minho mumbled to continue and swore under his breath as Jisung pushed in further. His nails dug into Minho’s hips as he gripped them. They went slow, the excess lube helping, until Jisung was all the way in. Minho exhaled shakily, trying his best to calm down and not cum as soon as Jisung would begin thrusting. Jisung wasn’t faring well too, panting as he gripped Minho’s hips, trying his best to fight the urge to just fuck him. 

“O-okay, you g-good?” Minho gripped his biceps, his thumb digging circles to ground them both. Jisung hissed, mumbling an okay before pulling out halfway and sinking back in. Minho felt his eyes roll back as he moaned, his head falling back as Jisung did it again. He thrusted slow, probably to keep from cumming to soon, but he hit deep. The angle allowed Jisung to fuck Minho deep until he felt it in his throat. 

Minho was gripping Jisung’s hair, feeling the sweat from the effort. Jisung had wrapped one arm around his middle and the other was on the ground for support as he rolled his hips up into him. Minho was also supporting himself and he began thrusting himself down onto Jisung’s cock, hoping to spur him into action. Jisung began kissing his shoulders as he fucked into him faster, leaning on his knees. 

The lewd sounds were drowned out by Minho’s moans. Jisung grunted into his ears, telling how tight he was and how good he felt around him. Minho tightened, trying his best to angle his hips when Jisung hit his prostate. He felt precum dribble from his cock, already making a mess of his stomach. Jisung let him lay down, pushing his legs to his chest and folding Minho in half. He began fucking into him, aiming for his prostate. Minho’s hands scrabbled for purchase on the tiles as his body moved on the ground like a limp doll. Their hoodies were beyond saving at this point, the excess lube leaking out and making a mess of their thighs. 

Minho drew Jisung in for a kiss, the boy made a noise of surprise from his flexibility. His toes curled as Jisung began palming his dick, still thrusting into him. 

“Shit! Ah! Fuck, baby-“

“Fuck, you feel so good.” Jisung dug his forehead against Minho, the humidity increasing between them. Their skin was sticky from the sweat. Jisung was gripping him hard now, nails digging into the meat of his thighs. Minho had his feet locked behind him, pulling him closer until he was just grinding against him and his prostate. 

“Fuck touch me, please-ah! Please-“ Minho begged against Jisung’s lips, arms still wrapped around his neck. His nails were dragging angry red lines on the boy’s back. Jisung reached around blindly for the lube and squirted on Minho’s dick. He hissed at the cold gel but moaned when Jisung began stroking him. 

It was starting to get messy, a mix of sweat, saliva, precum and lube in between their bodies. Minho was never the type to have messy sex but something about this whole encounter made him want to just lose control completely. Jisung was mouthing at the marks he made on his chest as his hands stroked Minho’s cock, squelching obscenely. Minho’s moans turned into high pitched whines as he got closer. His thighs began to tense and his hips moved at their own accord. Jisung straightened up, letting Minho grind down against him as he began jacking him off faster. Jisung kissed him and Minho panted against his lips when he felt his orgasm crash into him like a wave. Minho cried out, his back arching as Jisung continued to stroke him, shooting all the way up his neck and on Jisung’s chest. His legs tensed as his toes curled from sensitivity as Jisung continued to milk him. 

He hadn’t noticed he was crying until Jisung swiped his thumb on his cheeks. He kissed him, whispering pleas to keep going. Minho whined, feeling himself tear up more as Jisung begged against his lips to keep cumming. Minho hadn’t tried this before but he could feel a knot in his stomach tighten once more and he may have left more claw marks down Jisung’s back as he came. 

Minho was breathing erratically as he watched the white substance coat Jisung’s fist as he pumped him, a little less aggressively now. He twisted his hand at the end, making Minho mewl. Jisung was licking into his mouth, kissing him until he stopped shaking. Jisung finally let him go, wiping his dirty hand on one of the hoodies. 

“Shhh, it’s okay, you’re okay-“

“Wha abou you?” Minho slurred against Jisung’s neck, kissing his Adam’s apple. He scraped his teeth against and Jisung’s hips stuttered, making him groan. 

“N-no, it’s okay-“

“No, no, keep going…” Jisung gripped Minho’s chin and forced him to face him. It was sweet that he probably didn’t want to overwhelm Minho any more than he already was. Minho’s eyes were glossy as he blinked up at him. He lifted himself up and kissed Jisung, making him relax against him. Minho wanted both of them to feel good, not just him, he didn’t think that was fair. 

“I’m okay.”

“You sure, baby?” Minho smiled, nodding before leaning in to kiss Jisung on the lips. He moved down and began kissing and sucking on his neck. Jisung moaned, swearing under his breath before rocking back into Minho. 

He was going slow again but it was clear it wasn’t enough. Minho mumbled words of encouragement, asking him to go faster until Jisung finally gave in. He pushed Minho down, pushing his knees into his chest and began fucking him with renewed fervor. Minho felt his cock twitch as his ass was abused. He cried out as Jisung chased his high. Minho could tell he was close when he lost his rhythm. He snapped his hips a few more times and suddenly pulled out. Jisung ripped off the condom and began jerking himself off, cumming all over Minho’s body. He nearly fell over, catching himself before he crashed into Minho. 

“Holy shit.” 

“Yeah, fuck…” Minho could not believe he just did that. His legs were still shaking and his ass was sore. He was sure that he was covered in marks but Jisung wasn’t faring any better. The best sex of his life, and it just had to be in a gas station convenience store. He felt a laugh bubble in his chest when Jisung looked up and began chuckling as well. Minho giggled, smiling up at him and brushing his sweaty bangs from his face. 

“You good?”

“Shit, I think I should be asking you that.” Jisung laughed into their kiss. Minho felt giddy, this whole situation was ridiculous and unreal. 

“If I knew you were this good, I would have stolen you first.”

“Jisung, that’s kidnapping.” Minho snorted, letting Jisung kiss his lips and cheeks and nose. He giggled at the ticklish sensation when suddenly, there was a violent knocking on the door. 

“Hello? Police! We’re here about a disturbance!” 

Minho nearly screamed his head off but slapped his hand over his mouth. The pair stared at each other wide eyed when Jisung looked hurt. 

“Did you… did you call the police while you were distracting me? What the fuck!”

“What? No! No, Jisung, I promise I didn’t call them.” Minho quickly grabbed at Jisung before he could pull away further. He kissed him furiously until he settled, leaning into him. They were pulled apart when the policewoman outside began yelling again. 

The pair looked at each other in a panic. Minho was covered in cum and lube, they were mostly naked and their hoodies were beyond salvageable. 

“Shit! What do we do?”

“I don’t know! Do you have spare clothes in your bag?”

“What? No!”

“Then what the fuck do you put in there?!”

“My fucking tools, Minho!” The two were whispering at each other. Minho looked up and noticed how they sold wet wipes. He peeked over the counter, waiting for the police to turn away. He quickly swiped and ripped open a couple packs. 

“Here, clean up and-“ Minho froze when the door chimed open. His blood went cold as Jisung stared at him in shock. _He forgot to lock the door._

They burst into a flurry of movement. Minho quickly pulled on his shirt and tried to flatten his hair. Jisung was furiously trying to clean up the mess on his stomach. They were swearing under their breath when the police called out. 

“Hello? Anyone in?”

“Hi-ah!” Minho put his hands up in surrender as the policewoman aimed a gun at him. The woman looked relieved to see Minho seemingly fine, save for the flush on his cheeks. 

“Oh, sorry, hun. You work here?”

“Um, yes! Yep, I do…” Minho cleared his throat, fixing his shirt and running his finger through his hair. He smiled amicably at the policewoman, hiding the fact that Jisung was completely naked, save for his underwear, under the counter. Minho himself was naked from the waist down because they didn’t have the time to find his underwear. He dug his nails into his palms as he tried to keep his composure. He did his best not to think about the severe embarrassment of getting arrested for public indecency. 

“Well, I’m just responding to call from someone who said there was a-“

“Oh! That… it was nothing. A false alarm.” Minho out on a winning smile, one that drew anyone in to fall for his charms. The policewoman on the other hand looked skeptical. 

“Mhmm, see, the man said there was a disturbance. Something about weapons and all that.” Minho hummed, nodding while his fingers tapped restlessly on the counter. When the woman’s back was turned, Minho glanced down to see Jisung still clasping his hand over his mouth. His eyes were wide in panic but Minho quickly looked away so as not to draw suspicion. 

“So, it was a false alarm?” The look in her eyes told Minho she knew he was hiding something but seeing as how she was still probing for answers they were in the clear. 

“Yup! There was just this man… he, uh, was drunk and got quite aggressive but I told him to go and he left without a fuss.” Minho adopted a more flippant tone as the policewoman continued to look around. 

“Do those work?” She pointed up and Minho knew she was pointing at the cameras. He wasn’t sure if there was a rule that stores needed them but he needed to be quick or else she would start asking more questions. 

“Oh no they don’t. They’ve been down for a few days but my boss said he’ll get around to fixing them. Sorry, it’s late and I’m supposed to be closing up soon. Will that be all?” Minho tried to be as casual as possible. He bit his lip when the policewoman hummed before turning to face him. 

“Sure thing, hun. Can I use your bathroom?”

“Uh, of course! Right in the back.” The policewoman thanked him and disappeared into the aisles. Once the coast was clear, Minho sighed in relief and nearly fell to his knees. 

“Holy shit! That was close.”

“Fuck, I know…” Jisung grabbed some more wipes, cleaning himself up and Minho as well. 

“You should get dressed.”

“Right!” Jisung quickly grabbed his shirt and threw Minho his underwear. The two quickly dressed, grimacing at the leftover stickiness. Jisung stuffed the hoodies into his duffel bag, zipping it up when the policewoman walked to the front. 

Everyone froze. Minho stared like deer in the headlights at the woman who was facing Jisung. Jisung tensed, gripping his duffel bag tight. 

“Who is this? I didn’t hear the door open.”

“You didn’t? Ah well sometimes… plus the bathroom is far so…” Minho trailed off, floundering for an excuse to explain Jisung’s presence. Jisung glanced at him and cleared his throat. 

“Sorry, officer. Just saw they were still open, I just wanted a pack of cigarettes.” Jisung casually turned, back facing the policewoman. He eyed Minho until he moved, albeit hesitantly. Minho reached for a random pack and scanned it. Jisung fished out a wad of bills from his pocket, crumpled up and stuffed into his hand. He didn’t bother counting and Jisung didn’t wait either. Grabbing the box of cigarettes, he took one last look at Minho before exiting the store and disappearing into the night. 

Minho didn’t know what he was expecting. A number to text? Maybe a date? Even a shared corn dog? Maybe Jisung would’ve stayed and cuddled if they weren’t in some disgusting gas station convenience store that he was trying to rob. Minho tried to keep his composure, leading the woman out who still seemed a bit suspicious. He sighed in relief when they left and he flipped the sign closed. He shut off the LED sign when he saw his reflection in the glass. He looked thoroughly fucked, hickies high on his neck and his lips were cherry red. The policewoman probably thought he was hooking up with someone late at night and she would’ve been right. 

Minho did his routine on auto-pilot, feeling somewhat empty. He locked everything up including the register. He even made sure to clean what was left of the mess they made. Once he clocked out, he put on his outerwear jacket. Thankfully, he thought to bring this puffy one as well. He locked up, checking the locks before pocketing his keys. He began walking to the parking lot where his beat up car was when he noticed someone loitering. Minho’s heart began to race but he didn’t want to hope. 

He jogged over to his car and noticed the person was sitting on the parking block. Minho watched as the smoke curled around them, the cherry red light burning. 

“Hey, thought you left.” Minho stuffed his hands in his pockets, feeling the chill of the night air. The person turned and Minho was simultaneously relieved and nervous for what it meant that Jisung had stayed. 

“Yeah, well…” He merely shrugged taking one last hit before flicking it and stepping on the butt of the cigarette. 

“You shouldn’t be smoking near a gas station, you know.”

“And you shouldn’t be hooking up with criminals, but I guess we’re both making bad decisions.” Minho scoffed, leaning against the hood of his car. Jisung’s shoes crunched against the gravel as he stepped closer to him. 

“You know, you’re not a criminal till you get caught.” 

“Ohoho! So you’re saying you just like bad boys then? Lucky for you baby, I’m the worst.” Jisung winked at him before clicking his tongue and throwing a finger gun. Minho rolled his eyes at the childish act. 

“I really don’t think that’s something to be proud of.” Jisung merely shrugged, stuffing his hands in his pockets. 

Minho stared at him. His hair fluttered in the wind, his bangs covering his eyes. He ran his fingers through his hair while he kicked a piece of gravel. There it was again, the feeling Minho felt looking at him that first time. Minho shook his head, trying to shake off any romantic notions and straightening up. 

“Need a ride?”

“Really?” Minho moved to the driver’s seat and waited for Jisung to move. 

“Don’t make me change my mind.”

“Okay! Okay, sure.” Jisung held his hands up in surrender, smiling once more before entering the car. The seat heater was on and Minho sighed in relief at the warmth from the car. He turned on the ignition and let the rumble from the engine fill the space. 

“Hey, if you’re saying I don’t have a choice, does this mean you’re kidnapping me?”

“Jisung, I will abandon you at the side of the road.”

“Aaand I was going to say, there’s no need for force. I’ll happily go with you anywhere.” Jisung winked, throwing his duffel in the back. The tools inside clinked as it dropped in the backseat. Minho groaned, beginning to regret letting Jisung hitchhike with him. 

Watching him fiddle with the radio, the one that never really worked properly ever since he bought his crap car, with so much enthusiasm made Minho think twice about abandoning this little skunk boy on the side of the road. Besides, it’s not like there was anything illegal going on. Just two boys heading home from the night shift. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like what I write and want to support me, I have a kofi!  
> [Ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/swtchracha)
> 
> Come yell at me!! Prompts or any comments!!  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/swtchracha)


End file.
